


Meet Me In The Boardroom

by SongbirdAli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdAli/pseuds/SongbirdAli
Summary: Dean Winchester had never been interested in men. If you’d asked him he would have told you he was straight as an arrow.  That was until he met Castiel Novak.  That was almost seven years ago and the last five have had them working close together. Too close for comfort. When he receives an invite to a members only gentleman’s club called The Boardroom should he dare to hope it came from Cas?





	Meet Me In The Boardroom

Dean Winchester had been the Chief Financial Officer at Shurley & Sons Law Firm for the last five years. He’d quickly risen through the ranks helping the firm avoid a catastrophe during an audit performed by the federal government. Senior Partner Castiel Novak had been part of the audit team, as well, if for no other reason than to make sure Dean's efforts were rewarded . However, his meteoric rise just hadn’t been the only reward Dean was looking for.

Castiel had been the lead in so many of Dean’s fantasies since they met. The ocean of deep blue in Cas’ eyes haunted his memory along with the tanned fingers that always seemed to find reasons to brush against his body. He could almost feel the salt and pepper of that scruff against his skin. He didn’t know which way Cas swung, but he was rumored to swing “any way he felt like”. The stories about Cas sneaking out of the office late at night with a man on his arm were plentiful. Dean had always been good with the ladies, he had charm that wouldn’t quit and his bowed legs looked damn good in a suit. He had never given a man a second look but he just couldn’t get Cas out of his head and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Cas would come into his office, suit coat slung over his shoulder, and perch on the end of his desk to discuss the previous day’s executive meeting, some project they were working on, or if he was lucky he’d wax poetic about some book he was reading. Dean didn’t necessarily like the same things that Cas did but he could listen to that gritty rasp in his voice for hours on end and still want more. 

Late last week, Dean had been sure that Cas had been about to come on to him in his office. He’d been working late on some budget worksheets for their CEO when Cas had sauntered in, brow raised in question, asking him what he was doing there so late, and shouldn’t he be out “on the prowl”. The fleeting bite of his lip gave away Cas’ interest and it was the most overtly flirtatious he’d ever been. Dean had been at a loss for words. 

When he finally opened his mouth, he tripped over his own tongue and embarrassed himself asking why Cas wasn’t out “playing with the boys”. Cas had leaned in close to his ear and whispered that he knew exactly where to find boys when he needed them. Dean was so turned on when Cas finally left his office he had tipped back in his chair fisting the slick erection that wouldn't quit, Cas’ perfect mouth trapped in his mind, when the man himself popped the door back open and Dean nearly fell out of his chair. Luckily, he was able to roll close to the desk before Cas was fully in the room but the light sheen of sweat and red blush to his cheeks and neck probably gave him away. Cas had offered to walk him out but he’d had to refuse. How could he stand up in that state, let alone walk out?

An invitation awaited him in the mailbox when he returned home from the office late that night. “Dean Winchester” was scrawled in rich black lettering on the linen envelope. There was no postage so it had to have been hand delivered. Dean turned it over and over in his hands, tracing a finger over the ink, as he made his way into the elevator to get up to his overpriced uptown apartment. On the back there was a blood red wax seal with a large script “B”. Dean had heard about these envelopes. They were folklore in the executive community, he thought anyway.. 

His nerves tingled as he cracked the seal revealing an invitation to “The Boardroom”, a private club where the executives went to play. You could only be invited by someone who was already a member, the question was who invited him? The ticket had tomorrow’s date on it so he really had very little time to weigh the consequences of going but that wasn’t a problem because his overactive imagination would keep him up most of the night wondering what was in store.

He dressed in his best black suit the next morning, but left the collar open. The tightness of a tie made him antsy and claustrophobic especially when he was already so rattled. The fine fabric shone in the light and the chrome of his belt buckle matched the chrome of his watch. He still preferred the timepiece to his cell phone. His dress shoes gleamed with a fresh polish as he crossed the busy Manhattan street to the office. He couldn’t think of anything but what might be awaiting him that evening. It felt like every set of eyes he met knew about the invitation and could see his indecision. Should he go? Did he have the nerve? Dean hadn’t so much as set foot in a strip club with college friends, let alone something like this...whatever it was. 

He hadn’t even managed to sit down in his chair before Castiel was shouldering into his open door to lean against the frame. He seemed off, uneasy. Normally Cas would waltz in unannounced and make himself at home. Instead he rolled up the papers in his hands and stayed put in the doorway. 

“You alright Cas?” Dean asked as he nervously fidgeted with the silver pen he’d been given with his last promotion. A promotion that came courtesy of the man in front of him. The man he wanted to  _ kneel  _ in front of him. 

“I’m good Winchester. Just a bit of a rough night, I had some errands to run around town. Did you leave at a reasonable hour yesterday? We can’t have you spending every waking moment cooped up in this office. Sometimes you have to let loose, you know what I mean?” Cas chewed his lip for a brief moment before smiling brightly. It was painted on. He was hiding something.

“Yep, just a little later than usual but nothing crazy. Nice of you to look out for me Cas.” Dean smirked at him hoping to bring him out of whatever was going on in his head.

“Good! Maybe I’ll see you tonight then.” Cas’s eyes widened just slightly but enough for Dean to catch it before he corrected himself. “Well, this afternoon. You know.” Cas gestured nervously before he made an uncharacteristically hasty exit. 

Dean watched him go, just as he always did. The way his perfectly tailored dress pants hugged his ass made Dean want things he’d never had before. This time was different, however. This time he felt uneasy. Could it have been Cas that invited him? That Freudian slip about tonight had him reeling.

He spent most of the day running through potential scenarios in his head. Daydreaming about Cas’ naked body sprawled across his desk. He and Cas on the conference room table with people trying to work outside hearing their every moan. He could  _ not  _ function. That settled it. He had to know. He was going to The Boardroom.

* * *

The building was unmarked, a large red brick office building dropped between a bank and an insurance company. It seemed like it belonged in the financial district but then again, discretion was the point, wasn’t it. When he walked through the heavy wooden doors, he handed his ticket to an impeccably dressed doorman the size of a gorilla who clearly wasn’t to be messed with. His white gloved fingers proceeded to rifle through a series of envelopes until he found the one marked “Winchester”. Dean took it from the large man, his own freckled brow furrowing with curiosity.

“Your presence has been requested in Room 4, sir. It’s just down that hall.  _ Welcome  _ to The Boardroom.” Dean opened his mouth to thank him but the man had already turned away to head down a dark hall with a dim light at the end. The whole place was dimly lit for that matter - the walls a luxurious mahogany panelling, the floor a black marble polished to a high shine. Every accent was a warm antique brass giving the impression that this place had been in existence for a very long time. Assuming the rumors were true, it had.

He had no idea what to expect in “Room 4” so he stalled a bit and popped open the seal on the envelope he’d been given. pulling out a note and a key. 

“Welcome to The Boardroom.

You have been gifted a temporary membership. If you abide by the rules and remain in good standing, your membership status will be expanded to a full Membership within one (1) calendar year.

The rules for each room are clearly posted outside the door. Three infractions will see you permanently removed from the facility - membership revoked. Please remember that you are a guest and everyone shall be treated with all respect due them. The key you have been given opens any of the doors that you may wish to enter. Please retrieve it from the doorman each time you are with us and return it to him when you leave.

Above all,  _ enjoy _ .”

Drawing a deep breath, Dean slipped the note into his inside jacket pocket and proceeded toward a large door with a brass “4” tacked onto it. The hallway was cloaked in an eerie silence outside the clicking of his heels on the floor which only heightened his unease. He imagined for a moment that there was nothing inside the room. Maybe this was all a test to see if he was worthy. Who knew what the hell was going on. When he reached the door, his green eyes caught on the tiny plaque on the wall next to the door frame.

**All of the following rules apply unless you are one of the invited performers:**

  1. No touching the performers
  2. Keep your own voice to a low volume out of respect for other guests
  3. Feel free to engage in any self play, but do not impose yourself on others
  4. If you and a partner wish to play, please redirect yourself to Room 3 
  5. This room is for watching and self-touch



Dean could feel himself growing hard just imagining what was on the other side of the door. He swallowed slowly and slipped the key into the lock. As soon as he pushed it free from the door jamb he could hear muffled conversation, soft moans, and two women’s voices loud above the din of the guests. The room was dark save for the spotlight in the center of the room where a woman was tied to a velvet chaise lounge with red satin cords. Her ivory skin, was pink in spots from the lovebites given her by her partner. A leggy thick brunette whose long hair was tied back out of the way as she laved over the bound woman’s warm pink nipples. 

Heart pounding in his chest, he walked the shadows of the room, looking for a familiar face while taking in the sensual act on display. The bound woman’s begging arced to a new volume as her desperation grew. Her tormentor, albeit lover, was dragging her to the brink of release over and over but denying her when she closed in on the end. Dean felt a cold sweat break out across his back as he listened, his own cock awakening behind the confines of his slacks. He needed to find somewhere to sit.

When he reached the corner of the room, he made himself comfortable in a wingback chair and slid the heel of his hand over his growing erection through his pants. The denial was delicious watch but this whole idea was the ultimate turn on. He had a very strong leaning toward exhibitionism, some of his more recurrent fantasies were of this very idea. Sex with a stranger in a room full of people, his body on display for all to see. Only these last several years it hadn’t been a stranger he wanted, it was Cas.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him as his body came alive. Every whimper, every groan felt like it was hard wired to his cock. He could see Cas in the back of his mind, naked and sprawled across the chaise lounge another mans mouth pleasuring him as his eyes locked on Dean. He let out a low growl as his eyes popped open to rest on the women in front of him. A modestly sized glass dildo slid in and out slowly of the wetness between the bound woman’s cunt as her partner whispered god knows what in her ear. Her moans were the softest coos as she wordlessly begged for more.

Dean had only just begun to settle in his chair before a waiter came by with a card, and a beer. With everyone around drinking champagne from a fluted glass, he was surprised to be handed a bottle of his favorite brew. The card simply read, “Glad you made it. I hope you enjoy yourself... _fully_.” Dean couldn’t help but groan softly, this game of guess who in a room where two women were playing for all to see was enough to bring him to his knees. Hopefully bound hands to ankles...This kind of play ticked all the fantasties on his list.

Just beyond the gentle curve of the woman’s bare back, a figure stepped to the edge of the spotlight. Dean’s breath stalled in his chest when he saw him. Cas stood, eyes locked on Dean, a look of appreciation on his face as he held up his glass in a nod to him. Dean tipped the beer in Cas’ direction before taking a long draw from the bottle. He was going to need more than one. 

The same waiter stopped next to Cas delivering a fresh glass of champagne. Cas said something to him and the man nodded before rushing off. A moment later, the room lights brightened just enough that he could see Castiel a bit more clearly and as the realization dawned that Cas was wanting a better look at him, his cock desperately tried to free itself as it pushed defiantly against his slacks.

The bound woman let out a long low moan as her partner buried her face between her partner’s creamy thighs. Cas casually crossed his arms, lifting a hand to run a thumb over his lower lip before licking slowly over the pad of it. The writhing women faded into the background as Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s form. He wore a white dress shirt, his red tie pulled loose but still tied. The rest of him hidden behind the carnal display, Dean would have to imagine what else he was wearing. Knowing Cas, it was probably black dress pants and soft black leather dress shoes, laced neatly. Cas was always tidy. Dean wanted to mess him up.

Standing to remove his suit coat Dean made a show of it for Castiel. His chest strained the buttons of his dress shirt just slightly as he moved and he wondered if Cas noticed. He had his answer when he turned to drop back into his seat. Cas had removed his tie and was unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up to show off his muscled forearms, thick and tanned. Cas was goading him and he knew it. 

The bound woman’s moans escalated into pants and whines as she bucked against her bindings begging for yet another denied finish. Cas didn’t even look at her. His eyes remained locked on Dean as Dean stroked the backs of his fingers over his hard cock through his pants. Mouth parted, his tongue slid along the edges of his teeth as he hissed. Cas bit into his lower lip as his fingers slid under the very edge of his open collar. 

Dean grew bold, leaning back to unbuckle his belt before taking another long drink from the bottle. Cas’ palm was flat against his chest, almost as if keeping his heart in place, as he licked over his chapped lips. Dean had longed to do just that so many times before, lick over Cas’ lips. Watching Cas’ tongue move nearly drove him insane. He popped open his slacks and slid down the zipper. He barely heard Cas’ moan in the silence. The women’s time had concluded and they were coming down with kisses and speaking in soft voices to each other. A few of the guests were starting to disperse, but most waited and eyed the two men staring at each other from across the room with interest. 

Dean’s freckled hand and long fingers disappeared inside his dress slacks as Cas unbuttoned his shirt. Soft groans were heard around him as the two women now dressed in black silk robes prepared to make their exit. The guests politely applauded but the two men were too into their own game to notice. Look don’t touch but by god, enjoy yourself fully.

Dean stopped stroking along his cock for a moment to unbutton his own shirt revealing his bare chest. Castiel winced as if pained, though only pained by the distance between their bodies as his blue eyes took in every freckle and muscled ridge he could see. Dean let a hand roam over his own chest to toy with a nipple as his other slipped beneath the waistband of his black boxer briefs. He bit into his lip, eyes closing, as his fingers wrapped around his cock and this time Castiel’s groan was easily audible as were several others around the room.

The wait staff entered and removed the chaise from the middle of the room, replacing it with a low bed, minimalistic in its design. Dean could see Castiel clearly now, that expensive dress shirt Dean had torn open in his mind so many times, wide open to the waist, his cock pressing defiantly against navy blue dress slacks. Stepping into the light, Castiel tossed his shirt to the floor, a wordless challenge, his rolling shoulder muscles a wet dream come to life. He assumed a powerful stance that brooked no discussion before he extended a hand toward Dean and it was the only invitation Dean needed. 

Stripping out of his own shirt, he left it on his chair and removed his belt. He moved slowly into the center of the room, eyeing Cas the whole way, stopping with a scant inch between them.

* * *

Castiel had waited for this moment since a smirking self assured Dean Winchester had strolled into his office seven years ago. Thank god he was brilliant because Cas had been determined to bring him far enough up the hierarchy to keep him dangerously close. Dangerous because Castiel never mixed work with pleasure. He’d heard the stories but none of them were true. There was just something about Dean Winchester that he couldn’t, and wouldn’t ignore.

He locked onto to those warm green eyes as Dean walked into the spotlight with him. They stared at each other for just a moment. Dean’s bare chest lightly dusted with the same freckles that dotted his face. Cas wanted to run his tongue over all of them. His eyes were stormy as they roved over the rest of Dean’s body, down to his open fly. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Dean…”

“Touch me, Cas. I’ve waited so goddamn long.”

Cas fingers slid around the back of Dean’s neck pulling him in as their lips finally slotted against eachother. The whimper that left Dean’s throat was drowned out by their exploring tongues. Cas’ free hand slipped down over Dean’s body and into his pants to wrap around the hardness waiting there. Dean pulled his mouth away to lull his head back with a whispered “fuck” that only spurred Cas on. 

Castiel’s rough lips drug over the side of Dean’s neck as Dean pushed the slacks off of his hips before Cas maneuvered him gently onto the bed. Both of his hands pressed into the mattress above Dean’s shoulders as he ground his still hidden hard length against Dean’s barely covered cock. Dean was breathless, unbuckling Cas’ belt and throwing it across the room, the metal clanging onto the cold marble floor. Cas chuckled between wordless grunts.

“Something you want, Winchester?” The familiar gummy grin hovered above him, taunting him.

“I fucking want  _ you _ , Cas.” Dean opened Castiel’s pants and snaked a hand inside. He’d never held another man’s cock before. He’d never wanted to have another man’s cock in his mouth before for that matter but he sure as hell did now. 

Dean may have wanted it but Cas wasn’t going to let him have it yet. Cas bit playfully at Dean’s taut neck muscle as he began sliding down Dean’s mostly naked body. Hot wet kisses assaulted Dean’s senses as Cas moved lower and lower. He teased Dean’s cock with hot breath and open mouthed kisses over the fabric of his boxers while Dean bucked and tangled his fingers in the unruly salt and pepper hair on Cas’ head. 

Just when he thought he might lose his mind with need, those tanned fingers he’d dreamt about so many times curled around the last remaining bit of clothing on his body and stripped it away as Cas’ mouth closed around the slick tip of Dean’s length. It felt like time stopped. There was no one but he and Cas and the stroke of Cas’ tongue along the slit of his cock.

“Jesus fuck, Cas…so good…” his hips lifted slightly as Cas took more of him into his mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep back and forth down the length of Dean’s shaft before the tip of his cock pressed gently into the back of Cas’ throat. He drove Dean to the end of his wits, over and over again, but he wanted Dean to come inside him. When Dean’s hands began to shake and his moans grew desperate, Cas popped Dean’s cock out of his mouth and picked up some of the pooled saliva from atop his sack on his thumb before swirling it against Dean’s tight hole. 

Cas watched Dean’s face carefully. The flash of panic he saw there told him he’d never bottomed and taking a cock for the first time wasn’t something you did in front of an audience. “Calm down Dean, I’m not going to fuck you. I want you to fuck me.” Dean’s cock jumped and Cas’ smile grew wide. “Something tells me you like that idea. Do you want to fuck me, Dean Winchester?”

Dean’s eyes rolled back as he groaned against the press of Cas’ thumb but he didn’t respond.

“Tell me Dean. Tell me what you want.” Cas’ blue eyes flashed as they locked on Dean’s. 

“God, yes, I wanna fuck you.” Dean’s soft growl was all Cas needed. Cas stood and watched Dean’s face as he stripped out of his pants.Cas wore nothing under his slacks. He had to wonder if he always had nothing under his slacks. Dean stared at Cas’ uncut cock as it appeared, he’d never seen one before and the sight was both fascinating and incredibly sexy. Cas kicked off his pants and stood stroking slowly over his barely covered glistening tip as soft gasps and moans erupted from around the room. Clearly they weren’t the only ones rock hard and ready. 

  
“Have you ever felt the weight of a cock on your tongue, Dean?” Cas bit into his lip to stifle a moan as Dean shook his head and stroked slowly over his own cock, his knee still cocked out from where he’d given Cas access to his ass. He looked like a piece of artwork to Cas, a wanton sculpture, so perfect. Untouched.

“Feed it to me Cas.” Dean’s green eyes shone as he pulled a bit hard on his own cock, obviously trying to slow an impending orgasm. Cas smirked and gestured to Dean to sit up. Dean was all too willing to comply, positioning himself on the edge of the bed as Cas traced Dean’s soft lips with the tip of his cock.

“You’re sure you want it. All of it?” Cas questioned as Dean moaned in the affirmative and let his tongue snake out to lap over the end of it’s length. “Damnit, Dean. I’ve thought about it a million times but I had no idea you’d be so very willing.” Dean smiled up at Cas before his soft lips closed around Castiel’s cock, the wet heat driving Cas’ eyes shut as a groan left his chest. A bystander swore in the distance and the reminder that they were being watched only made Dean harder. He closed his fist over the lower half of Cas’ cock stroking and twisting the way he always liked his own cock to be touched as he sucked and stroked along as much as would fit in his mouth. His free hand grabbed at Cas’ firm ass for leverage as he encouraged Cas to thrust.

Cas rolled one of his own nipples between his fingers and tugged at Dean’s hair with the other hand. After several short thrusts Cas knew he couldn’t hold out much longer and he wasn’t ready. He needed Dean inside him. Pulling Dean off of his cock by the hair, he urged him to his feet and licked at a freckle on his ear before growling “fuck me.”

As if he’d been waiting in the shadows, a waiter arrived with a glass bottle of lube on a tray. Cas grabbed it and crawled onto the bed on all fours, his tight hole on display, ready. Dean knelt behind him, biting into the globe of his ass cheek as Cas shivered beneath his hands. Instinctively, Dean spread Cas’ ass between his hands and ran his tongue over the puckered hole. A wrecked whimper escaped Cas’ lips and spurred Dean on. He’d longed to hear those noises from Cas for so long that he was immediately drunk on the sound. He swirled his tongue around it as Cas swore and writhed beneath his mouth.

Finally, he begged. “Please, Dean, I need it…” Dean lay wet kisses on his ass as he grabbed for the lube. He inserted a slippery finger and then scissored him open the way he’d watched it done before. Cas moaned as he quietly whispered instruction. A second finger, and then a third, and then finally another plea. “I need you inside me. It’s time.” 

Dean reared up, one hand locked around Cas’ hip, the other gripping his own throbbing cock as he lined the head up with Cas’ loosened hole. Slowly he pressed until the tip popped inside. Cas swore as his head dropped to the bed. His ass gripped Dean’s cock so tight that Dean faltered for just a second before moving very slowly as Cas’ body adjusted around him. Finally Cas rocked back onto Dean’s cock, signaling to Dean to thrust. It was all that Dean needed. The two of them moved into a rhythm of skin smacking together and moans echoing around the room. Occasionally someone would come around them, their strangled groans evident in the darkness but no one mattered but these two. Dean gripped Cas’ shoulder as he pounded into his partner’s hole chasing the finish he’d dreamt about as Castiel stroked his throbbing cock moaning Dean’s name into the hot air between them.

Dean needed to see Cas’ face when he came so he pulled out despite Cas’ pleas and lay back on the bed one hand behind his head like a goddamn porn star. Cas didn’t need any further instruction. He straddled Dean’s hips and lowered himself back onto Dean’s waiting thickness and rode his cock with his eyes locked on Dean’s. Both of them panting and closing in on an orgasm, while their words grew filthy and desperate.

“Ride me Cas. Make me cum in your ass..” Dean whimpered between groans. He jerked quick strokes onto Cas’ red and swollen cock as Cas begged for release.

“Fuck Dean….don’t stop. You’re so good...It’s so good” Cas was sex personified with his head thrown back, bracing himself on Dean’s thighs as he rode hard. Dean was right on the edge and he wasn’t going to make it much longer. Dropping Cas’ cock, he grabbed fistfuls of the bed and thrust up hard into Cas as he came deep inside this man who had haunted him for years. Cas found his release at almost the same moment as he shot ropes out onto Dean’s sweat coated chest, gasping his name over and over, “Dean….Dean….oh god, Dean!” 

Collapsing onto Dean’s chest, he nosed into his neck as Dean slid out of him. The two of them oblivious as to the gasps and moans around them. As they panted and stroked over each other, the waiter appeared one last time with robes and warm wet towels. 

Cas rolled gently to the side and reached for a towel to wash Dean’s chest and then his own. Dean’s tongue licked playfully at Cas’ nipple as he stretched across to clean his skin, drawing a deep chuckle from Cas. 

“I’m so glad you showed up, Dean. You don’t know how long I’ve thought about this.” Cas’ ocean blues seemed to glow. Dean stared at him, taking time to form his words. He wanted to remember this moment. 

“Cas, I’ve bedded you every night since the first time I laid eyes on you and I’m not even sorry.” Dean grinned impishly as Cas took Dean’s lower lip between his teeth with a growl. A whimper escaped as Cas licked into Dean’s mouth, their tongues swirling, tasting, committing everything to memory.

“Next time I want you in my office, Dean Winchester. Then my bed. Your bed. In Room 3 where people can touch our bodies as we fuck. There’s so much I want to do with you.” Cas licked along Dean’s scruffed jaw, and sucked a mark just behind the bolt of it. “Mine. I want you to be mine.”

Dean shuddered and his spent cock suddenly felt a burst of energy, though not nearly enough to start again. “Castiel Novak, sir, you can have me wherever you like. Whenever you like.” The grin on Dean’s face was matched only by the smile on Cas’ lips. As the men stood, applause erupted from around the room. Dean looked for his pants but found that all of his clothes had been moved. Cas nodded toward a robe and held it open for Dean to slip into. The warm black satin felt incredible and Cas looked ridiculously sexy in his own. 

“They’ve moved our clothes to private rooms so you can clean up and change.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him out of the spotlight before pulling him in close and kissing him one last time. “My office, noon tomorrow. Will that work for you, Winchester?”

Dean grinned. “Wherever, whenever, sir.” Cas smirked in response before turning away toward the open door behind him. Dean watched him go, just as he always had before making his way down the hall to his own dressing room. Though this time he knew exactly what that ass felt like in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please know that comments are what keeps me going. Let me know what you like or didn't like, I'm always down for constructive feedback but even just a "loved this!" is fabulous. 
> 
> Subscribe for alerts when my next project posts! <3


End file.
